


Four's a Good Number

by awfuldaycupcake



Series: Unrelated Christmas One Shots! [9]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas's Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, royality, strong "when will my husband return from war" vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuldaycupcake/pseuds/awfuldaycupcake
Summary: Roman invites his closest friends he's ever had to his house for Christmas Eve. The only problem? Without Patton there, there's only three of them. Things never work with only three of them.





	Four's a Good Number

Snow had been falling, mistletoe had been hung, halls had been decked (and so had Logan. Roman apologized, but it wasn't his fault the guy was so annoying.) But anyhow, everything was prepared. Tomorrow was Christmas! Everything was perfect.

Well. Almost everything. It would only be the three of them this year.

That didn't stop Roman’s joy! He threw open the curtains, hugging Virgil as he came through the door (fashionably late, as always.) Food was served on the table, Christmas carols were playing out of their speakers. Roman had even bought mugs for his two friends, an all black one with Jack Skellington on it for Virgil and a two-toned blue and black mug with weird sine and parabolic functions for Logan. Roman didn't know what nerd actually liked math, but hey. Who was he to judge? It was almost Christmas!

When the three of them sat around the table, Roman next to Logan across from Virgil, things grew very quiet. Oh. This was more awkward than he’d wanted. Four… four was always a good number. Three was. Not as good.

“So… stinks that we didn't get any snow this year,” Virgil tried. He hated small talk.

“We live in Florida, need I remind you. Snow is unlikely at best, near impossible,” Logan said. It fell quiet again.

“So. How's Patton doing?” Roman looked up at this, forcing a small smile on his face.

“From what I heard he’s doing good. He’s… he’s been promoted. I think he’s a Captain now, or something. I could never tell the ranks apart. He was always such a good doctor, always one to protect. I'm not surprised he’s doing so well,” Roman said. Patton had been gone for six months and twenty-three days. He’d asked Roman not to move with him, to take care of their friends and their dog until he returned. His dog, Id, rubbed across his leg as he thought of him. That dog always knew.

“That's good. The military is lucky to have him,” Logan said. He fiddled with the mug he was drinking out of. He, too, reluctantly missed him.

“You bet they are,” Virgil said. There was a smile on his face, but it wasn't the sad respectfulness the others held. It was one of anticipation.

“Yeah, I know. So am I,” Roman said with a chuckle. He rubbed a hand over their dog, smiling up at the pictures on their walls. The two of them at 12, back when he had his braces and they didn't know what his emotions were, only that they needed each other. Pictures of them at 16, right when they were starting to figure it out, when Roman joined choir and he discovered what the word “gay” meant. 19, when they had their first kiss. 25, moving in together. 28. Right before Patton left for war.

“I'm sorry he couldn't be here this year, Roman. I know how much you two need each other,” Logan said, true sympathy in his voice.

“Yeah,” was all Roman said. He grabbed a chocolate from the bowl, looking down at the table. Man. To think this morning, everything had been exciting. It was supposed to be the best Christmas Eve ever.

“Yeah. What a shame,” Virgil had said. There was a weird excitement in his tone, and his eyes were up, high above Roman’s head. Roman’s eyebrows knit together, confusion spelling out on his features.

“Wh-”

Roman felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him. He panicked for half of a second before he recognized the soft smell of coconut and vanilla.

He breathed slowly, quietly, not daring to turn around. Was this fake? Was this real? He had to bite the bullet. Roman slowly turned around, looking up into the dark mocha eyes of the one man he’d ever truly loved. “Patton.”

Patton hugged him tighter, pulling him up from his chair. Roman broke into a grin, letting Patton spin him around the room. “Merry _Christmas_ , sweetheart!”

Roman felt tears pricking at the side of his eyes. He couldn't believe this. This wasn't happening.

“Patton,” he said again, pulling away from his embrace. He gently put two hands on either side of his face, touching him, making sure he was real. “You're here.”

Patton was barely able to make out the surprised face of Logan and the proud face of Virgil before Roman clutched him in for another hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Patton said, tears budding in his eyes as well. He was home. His dog barked up at him, prancing around his feet. He closed his eyes, leaning his head down into Roman’s shoulder. He was home.

As his eyes flickered open he saw Virgil over Roman’s shoulder, dramatically mouthing “ASK HIM.” Oh. Yeah. The reason he’d came. This was the time.

Patton pulled away from Roman, smiling up at his peaceful face. This was it. This was happening. It was like life was slowing down for them, like every second that ever was had slowed to a standstill.

He reached carefully into his back pocket, pulling out a small box. It was black, velvety, and it contained his whole future. This could go one of two ways-- Roman would love him, accept him, and care for him forever, or they would wait until he came home. Patton knew Roman wouldn't leave him for good. He didn't doubt that for a second. He didn't let Roman see the ring quite yet, hiding it behind his back.

“Roman. I've known you all my life,” Patton said.

“Yeah, and I've known you all of mine. Spare a month. I'll always be older,” he said. Patton laughed.

“Even now you're always one-upping me. But that's not what I meant. You've always been there for me through thick and thin. Everyone wanted to beat me down, to dull any sparkle I had, but you, Roman? You would never dare hurt a hair on my head. You're an angel. A bit of a dramatic angel, but you're mine. That is how I want it to be. Preferably, forever. And I want to keep it that way. So, Roman, I was wondering…”

Roman knew where this was going before Patton even got on his knee. The tears in his eyes were now streaming down his face, his smile never faltering.

“Would you do me the honor of marrying me?” He opened the small black box, a simple, silver band on the inside. Roman picked up the ring cautiously, slipping it on his own finger.

“I was wondering how long it would take you,” Roman said with a laugh. He pulled Patton from the ground, pressing him to his lips with a tough kiss.

“So. I take it that's a yes?” Patton said, his eyes glazed. Roman hugged him to his chest, stars in his eyes.

“Merry Christmas,” Roman whispered over his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Here's some cute Royality with a cliche premise. Love you!!


End file.
